Un cœur déchiré, un dragon et secrets entre amis !
by rei968
Summary: Me voici avec un Os tout frais, cela concerne la fin du film de Fairy Taill. Mes couples habituels préférés, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Erza. (Nalu, Grayza)


**Un cœur déchiré, un dragon et secrets entre amis ! **

_Tout était détruit autour d'eux, la ville était en flammes, les citoyens encore vivants avaient été évacués par les gardes de la ville. Le souverain de la ville avait voulu fêter sa victoire pour avoir pu réunir les deux fragments magiques et avait condamné à mort la prêtresse du phénix._

_Dès que les deux fragments furent réunis, une immense lumière aveugla tout le monde. Un monstre apparut au milieu de la ville et détruisait tout. _

- _Éclair ! cria un oiseau jaune qui était le compagnon de la jeune prêtresse._

- _Momon… murmura la jeune fille. _

_Le petit oiseau dénoua les liens de sa maîtresse, blessée à mort déjà dans sa cellule par son ennemi. Natsu et Lucy qui étaient derrière le volatile accompagné de Happy se ruèrent vers eux. _

- _Éclair ! s'écria la blonde la portant dans ses bras._

- _Lucy… murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. _

_Le mage de feu se tenait à ses côtés. _

- _Il… il faut détruire ce monstre… dit Eclair. _

- _Je m'en occupe, Luce tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? demanda Salamander. _

- _Oui, fais attention à toi… dit la concernée, le regardant intensément. _

_Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, le petit chat bleu les rappela à l'ordre._

- _Natsu ! On va voler jusqu'au monstre ! _

- _Euh… ouais ! _

_Le successeur d'Igneel alla combattre l'immense monstre. _

_Gray courait dans la rue en compagnie de Juvia qui l'avait accompagné. _

- _Je me demande où est parti notre ennemi ! _

- _Celui qui nous a attaqué avec ses balles à la guilde, vous voulez dire Gray-sama ? _

- _Ouais !_

- _Tiens, mais voilà la mocheté et le beau gosse ! cria une voix derrière eux. _

_Les deux mages se retournèrent et virent leur ennemi, un homme d'une assez grande corpulence, blond et tenant une immense arme à feu. Juvia s'interposa devant le mage de glace. _

- _Juvia va te montrer qui c'est la mocheté !_

_Leur ennemi fit feu sur eux, la mage d'eau créa un mur d'eau mais ce ne fut pas assez pour les protéger. Les balles transpercèrent le corps de la bleu. Heureusement pour elle, son corps était fait d'eau en grande partie. _

- _Juvia ! cria le mage de glace qui s'interposa à son tour créant un mur de glace, bloquant les balles. _

- _Gray-sama ?!_

_Il lui prit la main et coururent dans les rues de la ville, la jeune femme était aux anges. _

- _Gray-sama tient la main de Juvia ! _

- _C'est pas le moment de rêver ! s'énerva Gray. _

- _Je risque d'être jaloux, Gray ! cria une voix derrière eux._

_Ils se retournèrent. _

- _Léon-sama ! s'étonna la bleue._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda son « frère ». _

- _J'étais venu à Magnolia et j'ai appris que vous étiez ici en mission, alors je suis venu. _

_Soudain leur ennemi apparut au coin de la rue. Juvia fit apparaître une immense gerbe d'eau les propulsant dans les airs, Gray la gela et glissa en direction de son ennemi en compagnie de Léon qui le suivait derrière. _

- _Léon, t'es d'accord de m'aider ? demanda le mage aux cheveux corbeaux._

- _Si tu me laisse sortir avec Juvia ! répondit le mage aux cheveux gris. _

- _Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! _

- _Ok ! _

_Les deux mages de glace glissèrent le long de la gerbe glacée et firent apparaître leurs canons en forme de glace. _

- _Gray-sama, Léon-sama, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Juvia au loin. _

- _De ton futur petit ami ! cria Léon au loin. _

_A quelques mètres, leur adversaire tira avec son immense arme à feu. Léon sauta dans les airs et neutralisa la première balle qui mesurait plusieurs mètres, cela la pulvérisa._

- _Gray, je te laisse faire le reste ! cria le mage aux cheveux gris qui retomba vers la bleue._

- _Ok ! _

_Gray glissait toujours le long de la gerbe glacée, leur ennemi était bluffé. Le mage aux cheveux noirs lança son attaque. _

- _Ice Make Canon ! _

_Son attaque réduit en poussière l'arme de son adversaire. _

- _Aaaaaahhhh non ! cria-t-il._

_Gray sauta à son tour dans les airs et congela son ennemi, il retomba en face de ses amis. Léon tenait Juvia comme une mariée. _

- _Léon-sama peut me lâcher maintenant ! dit la mage d'eau. _

- _Hé non, Juvia, tu vas rester avec moi ! répondit Léon. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Ben oui, Juvia, ton prince charmant te tient dans ses bras ! plaisanta Gray. _

- _Juvia ne sait plus si elle veut être dans les bras de Léon-sama ou de Gray-sama…murmura l'ancienne Phantom Lord._

- _Bon Léon, je te confie Juvia, on se retrouve plus tard, je dois retrouver Erza ! dit Gray. _

_Il fonça dans les rues pour retrouver Titania. _

_Erza se battait toujours contre son ennemi qu'on pouvait définir d'alter ego car elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Titania, la même force mais était blonde. Les deux femmes possédaient chacune une armure du purgatoire._

- _On s'en sortira jamais comme ça ! cria Erza. _

- _Justement, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps ma chère Titania ! _

_Son adversaire avait la possibilité d'annuler la magie de ses ennemis, Erza allait porter un coup sur elle mais la blonde réussit à annuler la magie de la Reine des fées et de la déséquiper de son armure._

- _Hé merde ! s'étonna la rouquine qui sauta en arrière et s'était retrouvé avec sa chemise à manche courte en dentelle, muni de son nœud papillon bleue ainsi que de sa jupe plissée bleue et ses bottes noires._

- _T'es fini ! _

_Son ennemie sauta dans les airs et lui envoya plusieurs attaques contre elle, la rouquine passa par le toit et atterrit sur une scène de théâtre où se déroulait une représentation. _

- _Aaaaahh ! _

_La Reine des fées s'écrasa lourdement au sol, sous les regards abasourdis des acteurs et spectateurs de la salle. Elle était couvertes de diverses blessures et ne possédait presque plus de magie. La blonde ennemie atterrit sur la scène. _

- _Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Pétasse… dit Erza en essayant de se relever mais sans succès. _

_Son ennemie fit apparaître plusieurs épées autour d'elle._

- _Adieu, Titania ! _

_Erza ferma les yeux sentant sa dernière heure arrivée mais elle ne sentit rien et entendit l'ébahissement de la foule, la rouquine ouvrit les yeux et vit une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue ainsi qu'un mur de glace qui s'était formé devant lui avec des épées incrustées dedans. _

- _Gray ! _

- _Salut, Princesse ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_La Reine des fées rougit. _

- _Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? _

- _Je suis venu tel un chevalier servant venu sauver sa Princesse ou plutôt dirais-je la Reine des fées !_

- _T'es plutôt un cheveu tombé sur la soupe, idiot ! s'énerva leur ennemi qui leur lança une autre attaque._

_Le mage de glace forma un autre mur de glace, derrière lui cette fois pour protéger les acteurs qui se tenaient derrière eux, s'empara de Titania dans ses bras la portant comme une mariée et sauta hors de la pièce pour se retrouver sur les toits à courir._

- _T'es prête, Erza ? _

- _Prête à quoi ? _

- _Je vais te créer une épée de glace, tu n'as plus de magie, j'imagine. _

- _C'est vrai._

- _Ça explique pourquoi tu étais à terre et sans ton armure._

- _Et en plus tu es blessée…_

- _Oui mais je vais lui mettre une raclée à cette… _

- _Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! T'es tellement bornée que tu voudras même pas que je la batte c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je te ferai une épée de glace !_

- _Même si je suis blessée ? _

- _Même si tu étais à moitié morte, tu voudras encore la battre ! _

_Erza pouffa de rire, le mage de glace mit un genou à terre mais la tenant toujours dans ses bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

- _Gray… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_Le mage resserra son étreinte et lui caressa la joue. _

- _Erza… _

_Il approcha son visage petit à petit. _

- _Vous êtes là ! cria leur ennemi au loin. _

- _Quelle garce ! marmonna Gray._

_Le successeur de Ul créa une épée de glace et la donna à sa meilleure amie._

- _Merci, Gray ! dit-elle. _

- _Tu me remercieras plus tard ! On n'a pas le temps de… _

_Erza lui avait donné une bise sur la joue._

- _Que… que… bégaya le mage de glace. _

- _A plus tard ! dit-elle avant de partir dans la direction opposé._

_Gray n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il resta scotché sur ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_Natsu se battait contre la créature créé par les deux fragments._

- _Natsu, c'est peine perdue ! criait le petit chat bleu. _

- _Je peux pas perdre ! Eclair est en danger et Lucy aussi !_

_Soudain, un éclair vint frapper la créature, le rose se retourna. _

- _Laxus ?! _

- _Hé ouais, gamin, on est venu vous donner un coup de main ! dit le Dragon Slayer blond._

- _Il y a même les Raijin Shuu ! s'exclama le petit félin bleu. _

- _Y a pas que nous, il y a aussi les autres mages les plus forts de la guilde ! cria Fried. _

_Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus ainsi que les autres membres de Fairy Tail qui se ruèrent sur le monstre comme lors de leur bataille contre Acnologia sur l'île Tenrô. Gray avait rejoint les autres, il se retrouva à côté de son maître Makarov. _

- _Gray, est-ce que tu as vu Erza ? demanda le vieux maître._

- _Elle se bat contre l'un de nos ennemis. _

- _Il faut qu'on la retrouve au plus vite, elle est la seule à pouvoir faire cela. _

- _À faire quoi ? _

- _Le conseil m'a donné ceci… _

_Il lui désigna une boîte noire. _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _C'est une flèche magique, c'est la seule arme capable de neutraliser ce monstre mais il faut l'affaiblir avant. _

- _C'est pour ça que les autres lui envoient des attaques. _

- _Oui, il faudrait lui envoyer la flèche dans l'œil._

- _Bon, je vais essayer de la trouver ! _

- _Gray ! Attends ! intervint Wendy._

- _Je n'ai pas le temps ! s'énerva le mage de glace._

- _Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, j'ai mis au point cette pilule._

- _Hein ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si Erza pourra envoyer cette flèche si elle est blessée mais si elle doit le faire, cette pilule l'aidera, même si elle est blessée à mort, les saignements s'arrêteront temporairement._

- _Merci Wendy, dès qu'elle aura fait cela, je te laisserai la soigner._

_Lucy s'était caché avec Momon et Eclair dans un coin calme, la blonde essaya de soigner son amie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. _

- _Ça ne sert à rien, Lucy… dit la prêtresse. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je vais bientôt disparaître de ce monde… _

- _Ne dis pas ça ! Tu verras, tu viendras à Fairy Tail, on te présentera aux membres de la guilde ! On rigolera encore longtemps ! _

- _Je disparaitrai en même temps que ce monstre, nous sommes liés._

- _Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? _

- _Parce que je suis lié à ces fragments… dès qu'ils disparaîtront… je ne serai plus de ce monde. _

- _Il y a bien un autre moyen ! _

- _Même si il existait un autre moyen, il est trop tard… j'ai été blessée à mort… et Momon disparaitra aussi avec moi. _

- _Je… je ne veux pas… _

_Gray courut dans toute la ville afin de trouver Erza, la jeune femme était allongée à demi-inconsciente, ses blessures saignaient de plus en plus, elle réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait et envoya un éclair magique dans le ciel, espérant qu'on la retrouve. _

_La rouquine avait réussi à battre son adversaire, il ne restait plus qu'aux autorités de la ville à la récupérer. _

- _Décidément… j'en ferai toujours trop… dit-elle en refermant les yeux, sentant se plonger dans les ténèbres._

_Soudain, elle sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer et rouvrit les yeux._

- _Gray ?! _

- _Je t'ai enfin retrouvée._

- _Tu as vu le signal ? _

- _Oui, les autres sont en train de battre le monstre._

- _J'ai l'impression qu'on sortira jamais vivant de cette histoire… _

- _Tiens, bon encore un moment… s'il te plaît ! _

- _J'en peux plus… _

- _Il nous reste qu'une chose que toi seule peut faire… _

- _J'en ai plus la force… _

_Le modeleur de glace lui montra la pilule que la prêtresse des cieux avait confectionné._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

- _C'est Wendy qui l'a faite._

- _Quel est son effet ? _

- _C'est une pilule qui serait sensé t'aider, cela arrêtera les saignements pour un petit moment mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça marchera_

- _Super, je sers de cobaye._

- _Connaissant notre petite mage, je pense que c'est fiable. _

- _Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? _

- _Tirer une flèche dans l'œil du monstre. _

- _Je vais avoir du mal à… avaler cette pilule… je sens plus mon corps… _

- _T'en occupe pas… laisse-moi faire… _

_Le mage de glace fit apparaître un morceau de glace qu'il mit en bouche ainsi que la pilule._

- _Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Tu viens de dire que tu auras du mal à avaler cette pilule !_

- _Et alors… me dis pas que tu… _

_Avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, le mage de glace s'empara de ses lèvres, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se retirer mais il lui tenait la tête et la taille. Après de maints efforts, la jeune femme avala la pilule et repoussa Gray._

- _Putain, je vais te tuer ! cria-t-elle._

- _Tu me tueras plus tard, le monstre et ensuite tes blessures, ton corps ne tiendra pas longtemps face à ses blessures._

_La rouquine se releva et se rééquipa d'une tenue muni d'un kimono court violet clair avec des papillons blancs dessus et assez décolleté ainsi que ouvert sur les côtés muni d'un obi noir et les cheveux relevé en queue de cheval. Elle portait des chaussettes blanches ainsi que des tongs. _

- _Je te jure que tu me le paieras, idiot ! _

_Le modeleur de glace lui tira le bras et lui vola un autre baiser, la jeune femme voulait lutter mais son corps ne voulait pas, elle sentit ensuite transporter dans les airs, le successeur de Ul l'avait emmené vers le point le plus haut de la ville._

- _Gray… qu'est-ce que… _

- _Je vais t'aider à tenir ton arc, tu pointes et je t'aide à tirer ! _

- _Il vaudrait mieux que tu le fasses… _

- _Non, je suis nul à ça. Le maître a confiance en toi ! _

_Le cœur de la mage battait à cent à l'heure, se demandant toujours pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé. Le mage de glace lui donna la flèche et un arc, elle pointa en direction de l'œil du monstre, Gray l'aida tenant l'arc d'une main et la corde de l'autre. _

- _T'es prête ? _

- _Oui, tire sur la corde._

_Le mage de glace tira avec sa partenaire la flèche en plein dans l'œil. Le monstre hurla et s'agita dans tous les sens. _

_Erza lâcha l'arc, ses jambes se dérobèrent, Gray la rattrapa._

- _Cette fois… faut plus rien me demander… _

- _T'as assuré… viens, je t'emmène vers Wendy._

_Le mage de glace sauta de toit en toit, portant comme une mariée la rouquine._

- _Gray ?_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? _

- _Euh… _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le monstre hurlait, ils regardèrent en direction de celui-ci. Une immense boule de feu se formait en dessus d'eux, Natsu volait autour avec Happy, lui envoyant plusieurs de ses attaques. _

- _La flèche n'est pas rentré assez profondément ! s'exclama Erza._

- _On va se rapprocher le plus possible de Natsu et on va lui dire ! _

_Le mage de feu ainsi que les autres mages de Fairy Tail essayaient tant bien que mal de mettre à terre le monstre mais quand ils virent la boule de feu se former en dessus d'eux, ils pensèrent que leurs efforts étaient réduits à néant. _

- _Putain, c'est quoi cette merde, Happy ? demanda Salamander._

- _Je sais pas ! _

- _Natsu ! cria une voix au loin. _

_Le félin vola en direction de cette voix et virent avec stupéfaction, Gray qui tenait Erza dans ses bras, inconsciente. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Erza comme ça ? demanda Natsu au loin._

- _Il faut que tu enfonces la flèche pour briser le fragment qui s'est unifié avant ! cria son meilleur ami. _

- _Ok ! Happy à toi de jouer ! dit le rose. _

- _Aye Sir ! _

_L'Exceed transporta son ami le plus haut possible et le lâcha en dessus du monstre, il atterrit pile sur sa tête et enfonça la flèche dans son œil pour neutraliser le fragment. _

_Au même moment, Eclair commençait à disparaître. _

- _C'est mon heure, Lucy… merci pour tout. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu redécouvrir ce qu'était une famille et des amis…_

- _Eclair, non ! Ne pars pas !_

- _Je reviendrai peut être un jour… _

_Le corps de la jeune femme disparaissait dans un nuage d'étoile, la blonde essayait de la retenir le plus longtemps contre elle, hurlant et pleurant de rage. _

- _Non ! Ne nous laisse pas ! _

- _Adieu, Lucy… _

_Ce fut les derniers mots de la prêtresse, elle disparut en même temps que son oiseau jaune. _

- _Éclair ! hurla la mage stellaire. _

_Le monstre s'était désagrégé, la boule de feu n'était plus là, il ne restait que des ruines autour des mages de Fairy Tail. Lisanna soignait Laxus ainsi que les Raijin Shuu. _

- _Merci, Lisanna… murmura le petit fils de Makarov._

- _C'est normal, non ? Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose lors de la bataille. _

- _Lisanna, tu pourras aussi me soigner comme Laxus ? demanda Bixrow._

_Le Dragon de foudre lui lança un morceau de pierre qui atterrit lourdement sur le pauvre mage. _

- _Il n'y a que moi que Lisanna soigne comme cela ! _

- _Hein ? Mais je dois… _

_La petite sœur de Mirajane n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, sous son regard ahuri et celui des autres mages, elle y répondit naturellement. _

_Elfmann voulut s'interposer._

- _Laxus, de quel droit… _

_Il lui fallut un regard du Dragon pour le dissuader._

- _Un homme doit montrer ses… sentiments directement comme cela ! répondit Elfmann. _

_Mirajane était aux anges tandis que Lisanna rougissait de plus belle. _

- _Laxus… pourquoi ? _

- _C'est évident non ? _

- _Mais comme ça… devant tout le monde… _

- _Je fais une pierre, deux coups ! _

- _Idiot, va ! dit-elle en plaisantant. _

_Gray arriva avec Erza inconsciente. _

- _Erza ! s'écria la petite fille aux cheveux bleus._

- _Wendy, est-ce que tu peux encore la sauver ? demanda le mage de glace._

- _Oui, sa vie n'est pas en danger, la pilule a aidé à stopper les saignements, je vais la soigner maintenant mais il lui faudra plusieurs jours de repos et il faudra bien nettoyer ses plaies._

- _Je m'en occuperai ! répondit le modeleur de glace._

_Léon et Juvia arrivèrent au même moment, toujours la portant comme une mariée. Elle vit avec horreur que son mage de glace tenait Erza dans ses bras._

- _Gray-sama, pourquoi tenez-vous Erza dans vos bras ? _

- _Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blessée ? demanda le concerné._

- _Juvia veut être dans les bras de Gray-sama ! _

- _Tu n'es pas bien dans les mien dans mes bras, Juvia-chan ? demanda Léon. _

- _Léon-sama, n'est pas ça…_

- _Tu n'as pas remarqué ? _

- _D'après toi, pourquoi tient-il Erza dans ses bras ? _

- _Juvia ne sait pas…_

- _Elle est gravement blessée._

- _Juvia l'a compris ! Mais Juvia ne veut pas que Gray-sama tienne une autre femme que Juvia dans ses bras ! _

- _Juvia ! coupa Gray._

- _Gray-sama… murmura la bleue._

- _Ce n'est pas que ça… je… je… _

_La mage d'eau lui fit signe de s'interrompre. _

- _Juvia a compris… ne vous épargnez pas cette peine. _

_L'Exceed bleu avait pu récupérer au vol le mage de feu et l'avait déposé vers les autres mages de Fairy Tail. _

- _Natsu… Où est Lucy ? demanda le petit félin bleu. _

- _Elle est là… dit-il en la désignant du doigt. _

_La jeune fille se tenant en face d'eux, elle avançait avec peine, les larmes aux yeux._

- _Natsu… _

- _Luce…_

- _Éclair… elle… elle… _

_La mage stellaire s'effondra en larmes, comprenant ce qu'il était arrivé. Le mage de feu donna un coup de poing contre le mur. _

- _Putain, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle meure ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

- _Elle m'a dit… qu'elle, le fragment, Momon et le monstre… étaient liés… si l'un d'eux disparaît, tout le monde… _

- _Natsu… pourquoi ? _

- _J'en sais pas plus que toi, Luce… dit-il en lui enlevant l'une de ses nombreuses larmes. _

- _N'as-tu pas une magie qui… enlève les larmes ? Qui efface les blessures au cœur ? N'importe quoi… je peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer… _

- _Non… viens-là…_

_Il la serra dans ses bras, Lucy s'accrochait aux pans de son écharpe et pleurant de tout son soûl, sous le regard désolé des autres mages. _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés à Magnolia. Makarov devait passer une énième fois devant le conseil, Lisanna et Laxus sortaient ensemble, Juvia et Léon avait passé quelques jours ensemble, Gray avait préféré emmener Erza dans son appartement pour la soigner mais elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée. _

_Le mage de feu se tenait dans la guilde, au bar en compagnie de Mirajane et Elfmann. _

- _Tu n'as pas revu Lucy depuis votre retour ? demanda la blanche. _

- _Non… à part quand on a fait les cons le soir pour décompresser, j'ai essayé de la faire rire mais elle se forçait. Je crois que la mort d'Eclair l'a vraiment affecté et déprimé, j'ai même essayé de passer chez elle mais elle refuse de m'ouvrir et elle a trouvé le passage par où on passe tous._

- _C'est ennuyant. _

- _Je sais que c'est pas facile mais je sais plus quoi faire… _

- _Vous paraissiez proche tous les deux ! _

- _Hein ? _

- _Oh non, Mira-nee tu ne vas pas nous faire un de tes plans machiavéliques ? intervint sa petite sœur qui l'avait entendu. _

- _Quel plan ? demanda le rose. _

- _Tu connais ma sœur depuis le temps, elle a la manie de vouloir caser tout le monde ! répondit Lisanna. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Tu vois vraiment pas ce que je veux dire ? _

- _Ben quand tu me dis caser… c'est sortir avec quelqu'un ? _

- _Oui, gros bêta !_

- _Ça ne gênerait pas avec Lucy…_

- _Quoi ? dirent la famille Strauss._

- _Na… Natsu… t'es amoureux de Lucy ? demanda Lisanna. _

- _Je crois bien que oui… _

- _Mira-nee, je crois que cette fois, je vais m'allier avec toi ! _

_Gray était resté aux côtés de Titania lui administrant les soins nécessaires pour qu'elle se remette, c'était la fin de la journée, les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient sa chambre mais il faisait déjà pas mal sombre. Il s'était assoupi juste à côté d'elle, la jeune femme se réveilla, ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre, elle paniqua et voulut bouger mais très vite des douleurs se firent sentirent._

- _Aïe… _

_Les souvenirs de la bataille ressurgirent dans sa tête, son combat contre la blonde, le tir avec l'arc avec Gray ainsi que ses baisers. La rouquine rougit en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle tâta le lit, histoire de trouver quelque chose à mettre car elle n'avait qu'un haut à fines bretelles et une culotte. Soudain, elle sentit un corps musclé._

- _Ça ne peut pas être…_

_Titania fut surprise. Mais trop tard, le mage de glace avait déjà ouvert un œil et lui faisait déjà son plus grand sourire. _

- _Bonjour Erza ! _

- _Gray… murmura-t-elle. _

- _Tu vas mieux ? _

- _J'ai encore un peu mal…_

- _Ça fait des jours que tu ne t'es pas réveillé, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger pour récupérer des forces et ensuite j'irai chercher Wendy. _

- _Ne prends pas cette peine, je peux bouger… _

_Elle essaya de bouger mais elle fit une grimace._

- _Ça sert à rien ! Ecoute-moi pour une fois. _

- _Tu as raison. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? _

- _Je n'ai pas très faim… _

- _Il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! Tiens, je sais, je vais te faire ma spécialité et en dessert un fraisier, ça te dit ? _

_À l'entente du mot « fraisier », elle ne put se résigner à refuser. _

_Deux heures plus tard, Erza avait mangé._

- _Bon maintenant, faut que te change les bandages ! ordonna le mage de glace. _

- _Tu rêves, tu vas pas te rincer l'œil, sinon t'es mort ! _

- _T'es pas en état de négocier ma chère Erza. _

- _Oublie ! _

- _Tu me laisse pas le choix !_

_Gray sauta sur le lit, lui attrapa les poignets et les releva en l'air, plongeant son regard dans le sien, son visage était proche du sien, elle pouvait sentir son haleine mentholée._

- _Alors on fait moins la maline, là… _

_Le cœur de la mage battait à cent à l'heure et était aussi rouge qu'une tomate._

- _Gray… je vais… vraiment m'énerver… _

_Le modeleur de glace gela ses poignets contre le dessus du lit et l'embrassa, la jeune femme y répondit._

- _Bon tu vas m'attendre ici ! _

_Il fonça rechercher Wendy sous le regard ahurie de sa meilleure amie. _

_Lucy était resté enfermée chez elle, la jeune fille avait passé ses journées sous la couette, ressentant un besoin d'aller se laver, elle se dirigea à la salle d'eau et fit couler un bain. Dès qu'elle entra dans le bain, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux somnolant à moitié mais elle entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. La blonde prit une serviette et sortit à pas de loups hors de son bain, la jeune fille voulait récupérer ses clés mais elle les avait laissé sur la table, elle se maudissait de les avoir oublier à cette place. Tant pis, il fallait bien qu'elle sache qui était cet intrus et fonça jusque dans sa chambre. _

- _Qui va là ? _

_Elle fut surprise de voir le mage de feu, assis sur son lit. _

- _Natsu ?!_

- _C'est le moment que je te vois ! _

- _Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? J'ai condamné toutes les ouvertures ! _

- _C'est Loki ! _

- _Quoi Loki ? _

- _Par chance, il est passé par la guilde et nous avions demandé de tes nouvelles mais il se faisait du souci et sollicitait notre aide, il s'est incrusté chez toi pour discrètement te prendre les clés. Mira et Lisanna en ont fait un double. _

- _Quoi ? Même mes esprits me trahissent ? Il va m'entendre ! _

_La mage stellaire saisit ses clés d'or et allait appeler Loki mais Salamander l'en empêcha en s'emparant de son poignet. _

- _Lucy, non ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Natsu ! _

- _Je sais que tu es toujours aussi mal concernant la mort d'Eclair ! _

- _Tais-toi ! cria la blonde. _

- _Loki ainsi que tes esprits se faisaient du souci… regarde._

_Elle se retourna et vit tous ses esprits réunis. _

- _Les amis… _

- _Lucy, je sais que tu m'en veux mais nous nous faisions tous du souci… tu nous as tous sauvé, on t'aime comme toi tu nous aimes… alors, on t'a fait venir quelqu'un et cela c'est grâce aussi au Roi des esprits ! dit le lion au nom de tous les esprits qu'elle possédait. _

_Une aura apparu en face d'elle, cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un corps. La blonde dû s'empêcher de tomber à la renverse, le rose la retint dans ses bras. _

- _Eclair ?! _

- _Lucy… _

- _Je… je… croyais…_

- _Te rappelles-tu que je suis la prêtresse du Phénix ? _

- _Oui._

- _Tu sais le point fort du Phénix ? _

- _Je le sais… il peut renaître de ses cendres… _

- _Un jour, je reviendrai dans ce monde mais en attendant, vis pleinement ta vie._

- _Eclair, attends ! cria la blonde. _

_Mais trop tard, le corps s'était dissipé avec le reste de ses esprits. La jeune fille s'effondra à genoux. Elle avait enfouis son visage dans ses mains et pleurnicha encore quelques minutes. _

- _Luce… murmura le rose. _

_La blonde essuya ses dernières larmes et lui fit un sourire._

- _Merci Natsu, merci mes amis… j'avais oublié l'essentiel… il est vrai qu'elle peut renaître un jour. _

- _Tu veux venir à la guilde ? Tu manques à tout le monde ! _

- _Oh oui ! _

- _Mais avant tout… ferme les yeux._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ferme les yeux, je te dis ! _

_La blonde s'exécuta, elle sentit des bras lui prendre la taille et la serrer contre lui, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lui donna un baiser chaste et devint de plus en plus entreprenant, lui mordillant de temps à ordre ses lèvres mais ils durent rapidement reprendre leurs souffles. _

- _Natsu… dit-elle._

- _Je t'aime Luce… dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _

_Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à son tour. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime._

_Wendy avait soigné la Reine des fées et ils buvaient un café. _

- _Merci à vous deux ! remercia Titania. _

- _De rien, Erza ! C'est surtout Gray qu'il faut remercier, il a veillé sur toi jour et nuit ! dit la petite fille. _

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Euh… non, elle exagère tu sais ! dit timidement le mage de glace. _

- _Gray, il faudra peut être aider Erza à marcher, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a pas bougé du lit. _

- _Oui. _

- _Ce soir, il y a une fête à la guilde, j'ai entendu dire que Natsu-san et Lucy-san y seront. _

- _Tu crois ? demanda le successeur de Ul. _

- _Oui, je crois que Lisanna et Mirajane y sont pour quelque chose. _

_Gray et Erza se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, ils savaient que les deux filles adoraient jouer les entremetteuses et que cela marchait toujours. _

- _Je vais aller rejoindre Carla. _

- _Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, il risque d'y avoir des voyous ! dit Gray._

- _Mais…_

- _Je vais appeler Roméo via le lacrima, il n'habite pas loin. _

_La prêtresse des cieux rougit à l'entente du nom du fils de Macao. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte, c'était lui. Les deux jeunes partirent. Une fois la porte refermée, le mage de glace eut un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance à la Reine des fées._

- _Gray, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _

- _Rien ! Mais je vais devoir t'aider à prendre ta douche ma chère ! _

- _Ah non ! Surtout pas, je vais te tuer ! _

- _Tu peux quasiment pas bouger ! Promis, je suis pas un pervers !_

- _T'es vachement convaincant pour quelqu'un qui se déshabille les ¾ du temps ! _

- _Je plaisante, je vais te faire couler un bain, essaie de se déshabiller et mets cette serviette autour de toi. _

- _Je vais essayer. _

_Le mage de glace lui prépara un bon bain, il alluma plusieurs bougies parfumées, mit plusieurs sels de bain et de la musique d'ambiance. Quand Titania l'appela, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle en fut ébahie._

- _Je… je t'en demandais pas autant. _

_Il pouffa de rire et l'aida à entrer dans le bain._

- _Gray… mes jambes ne peuvent pas encore me soutenir… _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Ben… j'ai encore ma serviette… _

- _J'ai compris, on s'en fiche si ta serviette est mouillée ! _

- _Alors c'était pas une occasion de te rincer l'œil ? _

- _Je suis un gentleman ! _

_Le mage l'aida à s'allonger dans la baignoire se retourna et attendit qu'elle lui dise de se retourner. _

- _Bon je serai dans la chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi. _

_Il allait partir mais elle le retint par la main. _

- _Reste avec moi… _

- _Hein ? _

- _Reste avec moi… s'il te plaît._

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule… _

- _Je suis à côté…_

_Mais devant son regard suppliant, il ne put s'empêcher de craquer et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi… fragile. _

- _Ben… tu sais quand je pensais que mon heure était venue… j'avais peur de mourir seule… enfin de me retrouver seule dans un endroit froid… oublié de tous… _

- _Je t'ai retrouvé, aller viens je vais te frotter le dos._

_La rouquine se tourna tant bien que mal, il prit un peu de produit de douche, prit une lavette et lui frotta le dos. Ensuite, ils discutèrent un bon moment, la jeune femme essayait d'aborder le sujet du baiser avec Gray mais il esquivait toujours la question. _

- _Bon, on va à cette fête ? demanda le mage de glace. _

- _Il… il faudra… que tu m'aides à me relever… _

- _C'est bon… c'est pas la première fois que je te vois nue non ? _

- _Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu nue ? _

- _Quand tu changes d'armures, quand tu étais en serviette lors de l'attaque de Phantom Lord, tu as couru en te rééquipant… Sinon quand on est allé à la plage, tu surveillais si mes blocs de glace n'allaient pas blesser les gens sur la plage mais là tu avais le bas de ton maillot de bain._

- _Hé merde… _

_Il éclata de rire et l'aida à se relever, le contact de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre leur fit une onde de choc. _

- _Erza… je… _

- _Gray… _

_Ne tenant plus, il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'enlaçant contre lui, il se fichait bien s'il était mouillé. La rouquine perdit à nouveau tout ses moyens et se laissa faire. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardant encore l'un et l'autre, ensuite le mage de glace prit un linge et l'enveloppa autour d'elle et la porta jusque sur le lit. _

- _Ça ira pour t'habiller ? demanda le successeur de Ul. _

- _N'en profite pas, pervers ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as… _

_Gray lui vola un baiser et partit hors de la chambre. La jeune femme ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, était-ce un jeu ? Ou alors..._

_Titania avait terminé de s'habiller, Gray avait demandé à Wendy de lui apporter des affaires depuis Fairy Hills. La jeune femme avait opté pour une chemise à manches courte, une jupe ainsi qu'une paire de bottes. _

- _Gray ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Euh… est-ce que tu as terminé de te préparer ? _

- _Ouais ! dit-il en terminant de nouer sa cravate et en revenant dans la chambre. _

_La Reine des fées le trouva beau comme un dieu dans son costard, le mage de glace alla à la cuisine préparer du café pour tenir durant la soirée. Erza était plongé dans ses pensées, se rappelant le combat, les interventions de Gray, ses baisers, ses attentions. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez _

- _Erza ? _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? _

- _Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs. _

- _Non, tu te trompes !_

_Le mage de glace avait posé les cafés sur la table de nuit._

- _Je t'ai fait un café pour tenir ce soir. _

- _Merci._

_Il lui passa sa tasse et la regardait intensément. _

- _J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? _

- _Non, justement il manque quelque chose._

- _Hein ? _

_Le successeur de Ul prit son visage entre ses deux mains, la mage aux armures crut qu'elle allait lâcher sa tasse de café mais elle devait se contrôler et ne pas se laisser faire cette fois. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle. _

_Il ne répondit pas et la fixait toujours. _

- _Gray !_

- _Bouge pas. _

_Elle sentit du froid le côté de sa tête, le mage baissa ensuite ses mains et se tourna pour reprendre sa tasse de café._

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? _

- _Attends, j'ai pas fini._

- _Sérieusement, t'es chiant ! _

- _Mais non ! Aller bois vite ton café que je termine ce que j'ai commencé. _

- _Et si j'en ai pas envie ? _

- _Je te laisse toute seule ici. _

- _Idiot ! _

_Le mage aux cheveux corbeaux éclata de rire, elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et termina le sien par la même occasion, il déposa les deux tasses sur sa table de nuit et se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, leurs visages étaient proches. Titania sentit à nouveau du froid mais au niveau de ses oreilles. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Je finalise ta tenue. _

- _Elle va très bien ma tenue ! dit-elle en agrippant ses mains vers son col, le serra et le rapprocha un peu plus, le regard menaçant. _

- _Ah, je retrouve notre Erza ! _

- _Et tu te fous de moi en plus ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? _

_Il ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours. _

- _Gray, réponds-moi ! _

_Le modeleur de glace lui prit les épaules, la poussa et se retrouva sur elle sur le lit, la fixant toujours intensément. Durant plusieurs secondes, ils ne dirent rien. _

_Gray franchit les derniers centimètres et s'empara de ses lèvres fougueusement, Erza n'y résista de nouveau pas et y répondit, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. _

- _Arrête… ça… murmura la jeune femme. _

- _Et pourquoi ? T'as l'air d'aimer ça… _

- _Je… je suis pas une de ces filles… _

- _Je le sais ! coupa-t-il._

- _Alors, dégage de là tout de suite ou sinon je vais m'énerver ! Je peux très bien me relever ! _

- _Tu peux toujours courir… dit-il avec un sourire pervers. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… _

_Le mage lui écarta les jambes et gela ses chevilles au sol pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger._

- _Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

- _Tu n'as pas encore assez de force… tu es à ma merci ma chère._

_Cette situation ne déplaisait pas à la jeune femme, bien qu'elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation avec d'autres amants, c'était la première fois avec son meilleur ami. _

- _Bon… fallait me dire que t'avais envie de le faire… y avait pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins ! _

- _Tu n'as pas tout saisi… _

- _Quoi ? _

_Il lui attrapa les poignets et les gela aussi._

- _C'est une petite vengeance, avec tout ce que tu m'as engueulé ou ce que j'ai subi avec toi… c'est à mon tour maintenant… _

_La jeune femme eut un moment de panique, elle n'avait pas encore récupérer toutes ses forces et ne savait pas si elle pouvait se défendre mais le mage de glace revint à la charge en l'embrassant avec passion, mordillant de temps à autre ses lèvres, il descendit ses embrassades jusque dans son cou, lui laissant quelques suçons à plusieurs endroits, il déboutonna sa chemise laissant aussi des baisers et quelques suçons. Elle se retrouva sa blouse ouverte dévoilant un généreux décolleté, le mage de glace soupira, les joues rosies, les cheveux en batailles, la voir haleter, l'excitait au plus au point mais il devait se maîtriser. _

_Le successeur de Ul lui arracha son soutien-gorge et titilla le bout de chair avec sa langue, une autre de ses mains titillait son jumeau. Titania haletait, elle n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation depuis longtemps. Content de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, le mage glissa sa main sous sa jupe et lui arracha son string, son pouce titilla le bourgeon rose et introduisit un doigt en même temps._

- _Arr… arrête... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

- _Ce n'est pas encore fini… _

_Le modeleur de glace plongea entre ses jambes et passa sa langue sur sa zone sensible. Le plaisir de la jeune femme monta d'un cran, il continua ses cajoleries durant un petit moment, introduisant de temps à autre son muscle rose dans son antre._

- _Je t'en supplie…je vais pas tenir… arrête…_

_Il ignora ses demandes et se concentra ensuite sur le bout de chair sensible pour le lécher et le suçoter de plus en plus vite. Très vite, elle se cambra et hurla le nom de son amant. _

- _NNnyyaaaahh, Gray ! _

_Son amant se releva, fier de son œuvre. Il fallut quelques minutes à Erza pour s'en remettre et reprendre ses esprits. _

- _Je vais te… flinguer… Gray… _

- _Ouais, si tu veux ! _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? _

- _C'était ma petite vengeance… et puis… ça faisait déjà un moment que j'en avais envie. _

- _Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? _

- _Je parle pas, j'attaque. _

- _Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as autant de succès avec les filles… mais j'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse… alors libère-moi ! _

_Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et l'aida à enlever ses habits, il la porta à nouveau dans la baignoire. _

- _Je… euh… cette fois, je te laisse te débrouiller, je veux vite faire la vaisselle ._

_La rouquine le regarda avec étonnement mais se contenta de se laver. _

_Pendant ce temps, Gray avait trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser, le fait d'avoir goûter à sa peau, de l'avoir embrasser et être aller plus loin avait réveillé ses instincts de mâle, il se sentait déjà bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il s'assit sur le lit, se disant qu'elle en aurait pour un petit moment, il déboutonna son pantalon, son engin viril se dressait fièrement, le string de la mage aux armures était sur le lit, il le fixa. Il porta à son nez le sous-vêtement, il avait encore l'odeur des flux de son amante ce qui amplifia son envie. Très vite les doigts de son autre main avait enlacé son sexe, il humait son odeur dans le sous-vêtement, repensant à son corps, l'imaginant le faire avec elle, pénétrer son sexe dans son antre humide et chaud, il se savait pervers mais pas à ce point. Le mage voulait arrêter et avait peur qu'Erza réussisse à sortir du bain et le surprenne mais l'envie était trop grande, bientôt il allait atteindre l'orgasme. _

- _Erza… souffla-t-il._

_Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, il enfonça un peu plus son nez dans le tissu. _

- _C'est bon… putain… aaahhh… _

_L'orgasme le frappa, il dû s'empêcher d'hurler et grogna d'une voix rauque. Il attendit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, il prit un mouchoir et s'essuya. Ensuite, il referma son pantalon et alla se laver les mains. _

- _Gray ? _

- _Euh… ouais ? _

- _J'ai pas de serviette. _

_La serviette, il l'avait oublié ! Il fonça dans son armoire et retourna dans sa salle de bain, il aida la mage à se relever et la porta. Erza se regardait dans le miroir._

- _Alors c'est ça ! _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je ressentais du froid au niveau de la tête, tu m'as fait une fleur de glace ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles. _

- _Exactement, bon aller viens, on te prépare vite et on fonce à la fête. _

_Erza opta pour une robe noire et sa paire de bottes, elle mit juste un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres, le mage de glace contrôla la fleur de glace ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles et il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la guilde. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde avait déjà commencé à faire la fête, Mirajane avait vu en premier que Gray avait Erza dans ses bras, il la déposa à la table en compagnie de Lucy, Natsu voulait le défier. _

- _Hé le glaçon, je parie que tu tiendras pas deux secondes devant cette série de shot de vodka ! _

- _Je te mets au défi, l'allumette ! _

- _Ah non ! dirent les deux filles._

- _Hein ? se demandèrent les deux autres mages. _

- _Natsu, je ne veux pas que tu te bourres la gueule ! s'énerva la blonde. _

_Erza et Gray les regardèrent étonnés._

- _Euh… depuis quand Lucy… te dis de pas boire ? demanda Gray. _

- _Depuis maintenant ! s'énerva la mage stellaire. _

- _Lucy, Natsu, on n'aurait pas raté un épisode ? demanda Titania. _

- _Euh… ben… en fait… on… on… bégaya la blonde. _

- _On sort ensemble ! termina le rose. _

_Les deux autres mages tombèrent à la renverse. _

- _Je comprends mieux, je suis contente pour vous deux ! dit la mage aux armures. _

_Des serveuses vinrent leur donner leur repas, Natsu mangeait avec toute sa finesse, c'est-à-dire, il faisait un boucan pas possible pendant que les trois autres mages mangeaient tranquillement. _

_Ensuite Gajeel voulait jouer de la guitare et faire danser la petite Levy mais Jet et Droy s'en mêlèrent, Elfman y mit son grain de sel et cela démarra en bagarre général. Sauf que Gray et Erza ne s'en étaient pas mêlés et se lançaient des regards de temps à autres, Mirajane qui les avaient observé soupçonnait quelque chose entre eux et décida d'y mettre son grain de sel. Elle se dirigea vers eux._

- _Euh… Gray, je crois que Elfman voulait te défier à un concours de qui boira le plus. _

- _Ah bon ? _

- _Oui ! _

_Le mage de glace se dirigea vers lui et entama un concours de boisson avec le frère Strauss. _

- _Alors, Erza ? Tu t'es bien remise de tes blessures ? demanda la blanche. _

- _Oui, Gray s'est occupé de… _

- _Gray ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si intimes. _

- _C'est pas drôle, Mira ! _

- _Vous sembliez très proche quand il te portait dans ses bras. _

- _C'est pas parce qu'il m'a porté que tu dois te faire des idées ! _

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a aidé à tirer la flèche ? _

- _Tu… tu nous a vus ?_

- _Vous étiez sur le point le plus haut de la ville, c'était facile de vous voir ! Alors, il s'est bien passé quelque chose non ? _

- _Non ! Excuse-moi mais je vais aller calmer cette bagarre ! _

- _Ce sera difficile, vu que tu n'as pas marché depuis plusieurs jours, tes jambes ne sont pas encore en état ! _

- _Je m'en fous ! _

_La rouquine essaya de se relever et marcha avec peine en s'accrochant aux chaises. Soudain dans la bagarre générale, la mage aux armures se reprit un tabouret la faisant tomber en arrière mais le mage de glace l'a réceptionna au dernier moment et ils atterrirent derrière une table. Là, où il n'y avait personne, le modeleur de glace la fixait intensément. Il mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et descendit son regard sur ses lèvres, il s'en empara quelques secondes après, la jeune femme y répondit. Les mains du mage passèrent sur ses épaules ensuite ses bras et descendirent jusque sur ses fesses, il interrompit leur baiser._

- _Viens…_

_Le successeur de Ul la prit et passa discrètement derrière le bar, la démone Mirajane avait pris part à la bagarre générale car sa petite sœur se faisait menacer et elle devait calmer leur frère donc elle n'avait plus le loisir de surveiller les deux mages. _

_Gray et Erza descendirent dans le local à provisions situé en dessous de la grande salle, il entra en premier, Erza la dernière et referma tant bien que mal la porte à clé depuis l'intérieur. Dès que la rouquine se retourna, Gray l'embrassa fougueusement et la plaqua contre la porte, ses mains descendirent le long de son corps et remonta la robe de celle-ci, la jeune femme essaya de défaire le pantalon de son amant mais il ne la laissa pas faire et lui écarta les cuisses. _

_Il écarta le tissu du string qu'elle portait, aspira et passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur le morceau de chair sensible à ses cajoleries._

- _Gray… aaahhh… arrête…_

_Elle le repoussa et entreprit de défaire son pantalon et descendit son caleçon._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

_La Reine des fées l'ignora et mit sa virilité en bouche, faisant des va et viens. Le mage de glace essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal, il fit un pas en arrière. La mage le regarda paniquée._

- _Gray…_

_Le mage de glace la plaqua contre le mur et fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et la pénétra sauvagement. Mouvant son bassin en elle, chaque mouvement les emmenait un peu plus vers le septième ciel, Erza attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le successeur de Ul accentua le mouvement. La rouquine dû interrompre leur baiser, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son amant quand elle atteignit l'orgasme en même temps que lui, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et il la reposa parterre. _

_Titania tenait encore moins bien debout qu'avant, Gray se rhabilla. Cette fois, elle ne voulait pas sortir tant qu'elle n'était pas fixé. _

- _Gray ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Pourquoi… en sommes-nous arrivés là ? _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Ben… ce qu'il se passe entre nous depuis… quelques temps… _

- _Comment ça ? Le fait qu'on ait fait l'amour ? _

- _Ben oui… il fallait me dire à l'avance que tu avais besoin de le faire, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'envoyer des messages codés._

- _Des messages codés ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

- _Tes baisers, le fait qu'on l'ai fait…_

- _En fait, tu croyais que je voulais juste qu'on soit meilleurs amis et sexfriends ? _

- _C'est ce que j'ai compris._

- _Tu me connais mal… tu sais moi et les mots… je préfère passer à l'action, quitte à me prendre un râteau. _

- _Hein ? _

_Soudain le mage de glace rougit. _

- _Je crois qu'il y a eu mal compréhension. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? _

- _Ben… quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois… non, la deuxième fois, tu m'as pas repoussé. _

- _La première fois, oui ! _

- _C'est compréhensible mais on n'avait pas le choix… je pensais pourtant que le message était clair. _

- _Mais de quel message tu me parles ? _

- _C'est pas compliqué, non ? _

- _Je comprends rien à ton charabia. _

- _Je t'aime, voilà ! _

_Titania fut d'abord étonné et analysa ce qu'il venait de dire et s'effondra au sol._

- _Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur._

- _Je… je… _

- _J'ai compris tu ne partages pas mes sentiments… _

- _Ce n'est pas ça… au contraire… _

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa elle, il y répondit et l'embrassa d'une manière plus douce que les autres fois auparavant. _


End file.
